


A Bad Case

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Meredith is concerned when Derek isn't feeling well.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Kudos: 28





	A Bad Case

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own Grey’s Anatomy or its characters.  
> *All mistakes are mine.  
> *Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome.

Derek hummed in annoyance as the alarm sounded.

“I don’t want to get up, either,” Meredith replied groggily.

He slowly rolled over to face her, his eyes half-closed. “I don’t feel well.”

She scooted away. “Oh, no, what’s wrong?”

“I think I’ve got,” He screwed his eyes shut and clutched his stomach. “a bad case,” He groaned. “of—“

“Of what?” Meredith asked in genuine concern.

Derek opened his eyes with effort. “Of...of loving you.” He gazed at Meredith and smirked.

“Derek!” She scooted closer just to push him away. “You scared me!”

Laughing, he pulled her into his arms.


End file.
